Tiempo para todo
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Después de varios años estudiando en el exterior, Yamato y Taichi han conseguido tiempo para enamorarse, prometerse y volver a casa, esperando que sus amigos y su familia comprenda que es tiempo de seguir adelante. Shounen-ai.


**Se titula:** Tiempo para todo.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Yamato/Taichi.

**Se resume en:** Después de varios años estudiando en el exterior, Yamato y Taichi han conseguido tiempo para enamorarse, prometerse y volver a casa, esperando que sus amigos y su familia comprenda que es tiempo de seguir adelante.

**Copyright:** Digimon es una creación de TOEI, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales) no explícitas, OoC (personajes con carácter alterado), no tiene línea temporal.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia.

**Les aclaro que: **Esto fue un pequeño intento de incluir a la generación final de digielegidos de Digimon Zero Two, cumpliendo mi deseo de ver a Matt y Tai juntos. Nada personal contra el mundo.

_**Tiempo para todo por Sayo Rio**_

—Es increíble verles aquí Matt —reconoció Koshiro.

—Lo sé, incluso yo lo veo así —concordó. Estaba sonriendo—. En un momento pienso en mis notas y que estoy paralizando mi mundo con éstas vacaciones y pienso: "What am I doing? Fuck! My life!". En ese momento los miro a todos y es como si todo valiera la pena —su mirada se detuvo especialmente en Taichi. Izzy podría jurar que cuando Yamato le miraba así, había algo en sus ojos que los hacía brillar y verse más azules, o quizás simplemente estaba delirando. Pero pensándolo con racionalidad, ambos hombres se comportaban de forma peculiar el uno con el otro, muy familiares.

—¡Izzy, Matt! ¡Hola! —saludó Jo—. Lamento haber llegado tarde Matt, pero tuvimos una emergencia y tener los turnos nocturnos no ayuda mucho en esos casos —Jo estaba como siempre: apenado, afable, discreto, fuerte, con una sonrisa precisa en el momento preciso. Definitivamente, habían vuelto a casa.

—¡No entiendo para que te preocupas Joe! —exclamó riendo Yamato—. Un poco antes, un poco después, lo importante es que estás aquí y que has hecho algo que muy probablemente te ayudara a acabar los períodos de residencia mucho más rápido —finiquitó con porte dramático.

—¡Nuestro bebé está creciendo papá! –completó Taichi, apareciendo de la nada y abrazando a Yamato como una madre afligida, fingiendo sollozos.

—¡Lo entiendo mamá! ¡Nuestro hijo se ha vuelto hombre! ¡Pronto querrá en vez de juguetes un fideicomiso! —abrazó a Taichi protectoramente contra su cuerpo, al momento que figuraba un rostro de padre arruinado.

—¡Mi bebé Matt! My baby! —y Taichi rompió en llanto buscando a la criatura sacada de su vientre—. Recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño espermatozoide, eras tan lindo… —acariciaba a Jo "resguardándolo" en su pecho como si deseara que nada le ocurriera.

Los menores estallaron en risas, aprobando el drama de la pobre familia…

—Ya, ya —terció Taichi soltándolo—, gracias por venir Joe.

—De nada Tai, hubiera lamentado mucho habérmelo perdido, ¿Pero de cuando acá ustedes bromean de esa forma? Para peor, ¿Sobre MÍ?

—Oh vamos Joe, no es nada personal, estamos orgullosos de ti, es todo —comenzó Yamato ofreciéndole una cerveza.

—Además, eres un chivo expiatorio excelente para este tipo de bromas, no es nuestra culpa —libre de remordimientos, Taichi se dispuso a cuidar de que Takeru no se aprovechara de su pobre hermana bebé.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—Es un celoso —sentenció Mimi horas después; tomó un sorbo de su whiskey y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Y un egoísta —aunque realmente, a Yamato no le importaba en estos momentos que Taichi fuera tan paternalista.

—Me pregunto cómo sería si llegará a tener una hija… —Sora parecía pensativa mientras revolvía la bebida que antes había estado entre los dedos de Mimi.

—Gracias por sugerir que preparemos un plan de emergencia contra una amenaza mundial, deberíamos empezar desde hoy —sugirió inocentemente Yamato. Ambas chicas soltaron a reír, no sabiendo si era por el alcohol o por la alusión personal hacía Taichi.

—¡Que cosas dices Matt! —exclamó Sora en los últimos vestigios de la risa.

—¿Hoy estás haciendo de payaso o sólo lo pretendes? —interrogó Mimi. Por toda respuesta Ishida miró cualquier sitio en la pared rascándose la mejilla. Las chicas volvieron a reír—. Estás de muy buen humor-

—Y Tai también —corroboró Sora.

—Sí, ayer ambos estaban como unos ogros —el gesto de melancolía en Mimi era evidente—. No me gusta cuando ambos están así, dan miedo —Yamato cambió de lugar, de estar sentado en frente de Mimi (con Sora a un lado, en una butaca) pasó a sentarse a su lado en el sillón de cuero negro.

—Perdóname —le dijo y le abrazó por el cuello, sentado como estaba en el brazo del sillón sólo pudo atraerla al hueco entre su quijada y las clavículas. Era suficiente.

—No importa —dijo tocando la muñeca izquierda del hombre con la respectiva; ambas manos se veían muy similares, aún así, las de Yamato eran por poco más grandes y más pálidas, casi enfermizas.

—Ayer discutimos, y es extraño tener a alguien tan cerca en esos momentos. Cuando estamos en la facultad o en los dormitorios nuestros amigos evitan cruzarse con nosotros cuando pasa eso, es como si lo sintieran, y así no tenemos a nadie con quien desquitarnos. Pero al tener a alguien cerca no nos fijamos, estamos demasiado encerrados en nuestro enojo. No debimos portarnos así —rememoró el momento en que le cerró la puerta en la cara a Mimi. Fue cruel.

—Al menos, que estén de buen humor significa que ya se arreglaron. Con eso podemos estar tranquilos —dijo Sora, y sonrío. Porque Sora siempre sonríe como una madre, con una sonrisa que viene desde lo más profundo, tan cálida como el sol y las estrellas, imperecedera, llenando a su paso los lugares más oscuros de su luz, reconfortando el corazón. Era la vida, y su llanto era la muerte. Yamato odiaba que cualquiera de las dos pudiera estar cerca del llanto por su culpa, pero cuando Sora sonreía, sentía que estaba con las Diosas escuchando la música de la gloria.

—Sí, ahora las cosas estarán bien. Nos aseguraremos de eso.

—Sip, Matt y yo nos encargaremos de eso —aseguró Taichi e hizo el la V de victoria con sus dedos, besó la mejilla de Sora y caminó hasta Yamato—. Tú, deja a mi tercera hermana menor, aún tengo demasiados celos que puedo usar para destrozar tu cara —el dedo índice izquierdo asesino del apocalipsis calificó su misión "sacarle un ojo a Yamato con la acusación de la muerte" como incompleta, un pequeño movimiento por parte del blanco alteró los resultados; como pequeña recompensa la misión "hacer un hueco en la mejilla de Yamato" está completa y ha sido exitosa.

—Tai, grandísimo idiota ¿¡Acaso pretendes-…?

—¿Llevan los mismos anillos de compromiso? —interrogó Jo estupefacto. Extrañamente, todos los viejos y los nuevos niños elegidos callaron, poniéndose al pendiente de la conversación.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

El silencio que abordó a la sala de estar no podía ser interrumpido ni por un grillo.

Yamato y Taichi se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, intensamente. Con un asentimiento Yagamy se colocó detrás de Ishida posando su mano izquierda a la altura de este. Ishida soltó a Mimi. Yagamy e Ishida tomaron una expresión seria y resuelta, entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos izquierdas de forma que era imposible negar la Alianza.

Todos les miraron, ellos miraron a todos. Todos estaban perplejos, ellos estaban nerviosos, opacados por la seriedad. Todos se miraron entre todos consultando sin palabras lo ocurrido, ellos miraron a todos consultar entre todos (estaban ahora además muy nerviosos y expectantes). Todos vieron a todos cabecear, sonreír, asentir, parpadear confusos, analizar la situación, reír, toser e incluso enrojecer; ellos vieron que todos reaccionaron de diferente manera a lo ocurrido, pero que nadie reaccionó mal. Todos se miraron entre todos y supieron que todos estaban de acuerdo, así que eso estaba bien; ellos vieron que todos estaban de acuerdo y no pudieron menos que suspirar aliviados, Yamato recargarse en Taichi, Taichi abrazar a Yamato, sintiéndose casi tan ligeros como la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, pero esto era tan diferente y a vez la sensación era tan similar que resultaba irrisoria.

—Felicidades hermano y casi-hermano —dijo Takeru y se acercó para abrazarles, contento por ver que su hermano iba a casarse, pero dolido por no haber sido puesto al tanto de esto cuando ocurrió.

—¡Muchas felicidades hermano! —exclamó Hikari casi gritando, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano. Se sentía similar a Takeru, sólo que había una pequeña diferencia: el vacío que creyó poder llenar cuando su hermano estuviera en Japón ya no podría ser llenado, su hermano estaría más ocupado con otras cosas—. ¡Y Matt! ¡Debes asegurarte de cuidarlo bien y de no mimarlo, mi hermano siempre quiere salirse con la suya y hacer lo que quiera! —declaró muy segura de sí misma mirando a Yamato con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Kari —dijo Yamato mientras revolvía los cabellos de Takeru—. Seis años de vivir juntos ha hecho saber a Taichi que si quiere verme en su cama en las noches, no podrá lograrlo —todos rieron de buena gana.

—No puedes vivir sin mí —ni bajo amenaza de muerte harían a Taichi cambiar de opinión. Mula terca.

—No sin ti, pero sí sin tu compañía.

—Te va a crecer la nariz, pinocho —la disputa se vio interrumpida cuando Sora le abrazó de forma asfixiante, ignorando olímpicamente que los humanos necesitan aire para respirar y por ende, para vivir. Ella le revolvía el pelo que con tanto esfuerzo, a través de los años, había podido controlar. Le daba besos cortos y reía, reía con aquella alegría que haría sonreír a cualquiera. Notó que Yamato se encontraba en iguales condiciones con Mimi—. ¡So-ra n-no puedo res-p-piraar!

—Cállate, ¡Idiota! —exclamó ésta, para seguir riendo.

—Mimi, sé que me quieres, yo también te amo, pero por favor, quiero vivir unos cuantos años más… —-imploró con patetismo Yamato, como toda recompensa obtuvo un golpe en la cabeza y un halón de oreja.

—Tonto —susurró con suficiencia la joven.

Decir que los demás prefirieron quedarse cómodos y sentados sería mentir, porque todos se levantaron para abalanzarse sobre los novios, muy ocupados en dar las felicitaciones como para darse cuenta que estaban en el estado de una lata de sardinas.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo qué Yolei?

—¡Ash! No te hagas el tonto Matt, ¿Desde cuándo se dieron cuenta que se amaban? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que salieron? ¿Quién le pidió a quién matrimonio, cuándo? ¡No se hagan los misteriosos, cuéntennos!

—Bueno, para nuestra primera cita se suponía que yo había hecho una reserva en un restaurant japonés que le fascina a Yamato, incluso me puse un esmoquin —todos quedaron con cara de WTF—. Sí, me puse un esmoquin: estaba muy nervioso.

—No sé ni cómo no me llegó con flores, y eso que compartíamos habitación en la residencia. Yo miraba cómo estaba y me encerraba en el baño supuestamente arreglándome el cabello, pero en realidad era el único momento donde podía reírme, aunque tuviera que morderme la mano para que no me escuchara; parecía uno de los pingüinos de Madagascar.

—Veía a Yamato meterse al baño una y otra vez, y miraba el reloj, volvía a mirar a Yamato, y al reloj, y sabía que se estaba haciendo tarde, y… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Íbamos a perder la reservación! Yamato no se terminaba de vestir. Estaba golpeando la puerta una y otra vez, y Yamato me decía-

—Voy saliendo —dramatizó—. Le decía eso y seguía mirando mi ropa y me preguntaba que ponerme sin arruinar, avergonzar, descombinar o cualquier idiotez con Tai, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba, era terrible —admitió—, cada vez que Tai me pedía que me apurara me entraban ataques de risa. Al final cuando estuve medianamente listo (no encontraba ni el puto móvil ni la puta billetera)-

—¡Matt! ¡El vocabulario! —chilló Sora.

—Bla-bla-bla, entonces, cuando salí Tai estaba recostado dándose cabezazos con la almohada, era muy divertido —soltó una carcajada—; le dije lo que pasaba y me respondió que ya no importaba, porque ya habíamos perdido la reservación.

—Fue muy deprimente, quería suicidarme. No podía ser que habíamos perdido la reservación, me daba consuelo diciéndome que por lo menos ya sabía que cuando tuviéramos una cena tenía que decirle a Yamato dos horas antes.

—Oh cállate, de todas formas lo que pasó después fue mucho mejor que cualquier comida.

—Yo no estoy hablando de lo que pasó después, estoy hablando de lo que pasó en ese momento.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—Bien, no tengo ni puta idea cuándo comenzó ¿Tú sí Matt? —Sora miró con cara de pocos amigos a Taichi, pero sabía que iba a pasar lo mismo que con Yamato.

—No, cuando vine a ver era celoso, sensiblero y tenía ganas de sobra de violarte.

—Sí, algo así. Es decir, sólo comenzamos a darnos cuenta, tal vez haya sido desde siempre, o cuando estuvimos solos, no lo sé. Sólo sé que si la perra de Willmore vuelve a tratar de tocarte voy a matarla —abrazó a Yamato pegándolo a sí.

—Tai, contrólate —aún así, sólo se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Taichi—. De repente un día yo estaba molesto, me desquité con Taichi, acabamos peleando, me di cuenta que era un idiota, y ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, pero al momento siguiente nos estábamos besando —Yamato parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba, hasta llegar a la última parte donde se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Desde ese día estuvimos dos semanas y media sin hablarnos. Jamás volveré a repetirlo. Ni siquiera cuando peleaba con mis padres me había sentido tan mal, incómodo, arrepentido y torturado, todo al mismo tiempo.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—Yo le pedí matrimonio a Yamato, es irónico, la verdad.

—Ni que lo digas, no creí que pudiera sonrojarme tanto. Un amigo lo grabó, como si no fuera bastante malo con el hecho de que haya pasado. Si quieren le diré que se los envié.

—Puedes enviarlo a mí primero para que yo lo edite Matt.

—Buena idea Izzy. De todas formas, cuando Taichi pegó la rodilla al suelo en pleno antro y me pidió matrimonio, yo estaba demasiado ocupado entrando en shock como para darme cuenta de que lo había hecho por celoso o de que nos estaban grabando.

—¿Cómo así? —preguntó curioso Cody.

—Verás, ese día dijimos que no importaba con quién bailáramos, a mí no me gusta hacerlo y Matt está pegado a la pista, no quería que se quedara aburrido conmigo sólo porque no me gusta bailar.

—Por supuesto, el chico sacrificado —satirizó Yamato.

—Pobre y desahuciado como estaba no había problema, nos estábamos divirtiendo y Matt me daba mi dosis de atención. Hasta que ese hijo de perra se apareció.

—Jonathan no es un hijo de perra, sólo no sabe que sus manos no tienen acceso ilimitado a mi culo.

—Son sinónimos —recalcó Taichi—. Matt bailó con él dos piezas y cuando se comenzó a pasar se trató de librar de él, pero el muy hijo de perra se la tiró de listo —Sora estaba a punto de arrancarle la lengua a Taichi y a Yamato como volvieran a decir otra obscenidad.

—Tai le partió la boca, se pusieron a pelear y casi nos sacan del antro, fue horriblemente vergonzoso cuando llegó seguridad. Tuve que hacer uso de todas mis facultades de actor para que creyeran mi mentira —agregó Yamato sonrojado y obviamente avergonzado de sólo recordarlo.

—Como sea, estaba tan furioso-

—Celoso —corrigió Yamato.

—Furioso —afincó Taichi, Yamato rodó los ojos—, que senté a Matt en cualquier silla y le pedí matrimonio allí mismo, teníamos cinco años de vivir juntos —aclaró. Es decir que la Alianza llevaba un año de haber sido realizada—. Cuando Matt me dijo que sí después de haber insultado a todos mis antepasados, aparecimos en todas las pantallas del local y todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros comenzaron a aplaudirnos.

—Cabe resaltar que ese día estábamos en un antro gay. Todos nos miraban como si nos hubieran regalado la fortuna de Bill Gates, sólo algo tan loco podría haberles hecho poner esas caras —Taichi dramatizó los rostros sorprendidos de las personas de forma tan exagerada que no pudieron evitar reír.

—¿No es común que dos hombres se pidan matrimonio allá? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Tampoco lo es aquí Daisuke —criticó Yolei con voz de reproche.

—¡Ash! ¡Yo lo sé Yolei! ¡Pero estoy hablando de allá!

—Vamos chicos cálmense —concilió Ken—, no dejan que Tai y Matt continúen con la historia.

—No es común que se pidan matrimonio, lo es que tengan sexo, vistan raro, se abracen, se besen y hagan locuras, pero no que se pidan matrimonio de forma tan cursi —aclaró Yamato.

—Si, después de eso lo primero que hicimos fue irnos a casa —continúo Taichi.

—Y tener sexo como conejos –agregó cínicamente Yamato, regodeándose de ver a los más jóvenes tan incómodos con el temita. Desgraciadamente para él, Sora no lo soportó más y le metió un fuerte codazo, por irrespetuoso.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—¿Era por esto que no habían venido antes? —preguntó Cody.

—Sí, no nos sentíamos lo suficientemente preparados, además, sabíamos que si volvíamos no querríamos irnos.

—Pronto vamos a graduarnos, a Taichi le faltan cuatro meses y a mí un mes para graduarme. Nos toca el acto el mismo día —explicó sonriendo con obvia emoción.

—No me lo recuerdes Matt —objetó Taichi lanzando miradas asesinas a su prometido—. Ya hemos arreglado como establecernos aquí —aseguró a las miradas inquietas de sus amigos.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿En verdad van a quedarse? —preguntó la voz hiperactiva de Daisuke.

—Si, a Matt le dieron un contrato con la Sony Music Japan-

—Y Taichi tiene un contrato para formar parte de la reserva en el equipo de fútbol de Tokio.

—¿En serio? Es increíble chicos, así que ahora buscarán vivir juntos y celebrar el matrimonio —rellenó Izzy.

—No aún —aclaró Yamato, bajando los sumos de las chicas—, esperaremos un tiempo más.

—¿Por qué hermano?

—Porque T.K. hermano, quiero la fiesta dure hasta el amanecer, y para eso hacen falta dos cosas: dinero y relajación. Cuando estemos bien establecidos aquí, comenzaremos a planearlo todo, además, aún no hemos pedido la bendición de la familia Yagamy, ni de los Ishida ni de los Takaishi. Eso es esencial para la lista de invitados.

—¿¡Aún no tienen la bendición de nuestros padres? —gritaron Takaishi e Ishida a sus respectivos hermanos.

—Pues… —respondió Taichi avergonzado, entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con la derecha de Matt— en realidad quisimos decírselos a ustedes primero para tener una idea de cómo reaccionarán ellos.

—Tú estás loco, hermano —sentenció Hikari cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… Yamato… ¿Qué harás si mamá se opone? —se preocupó T. K.

—Espera —pidió Matt gesticulando con la mano libre—, ¿Sólo te preocupa mamá? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno, tú sabes que papá todo el tiempo tiene que convivir con cosas… Fuera de lo común —resolvió con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia la pareja homosexual— en la emisora. Y, cuando te fuiste, nosotros comenzamos a hablar más, y él me dijo que él sospechaba que tú bateabas para el otro equipo. Entonces yo le pregunté que qué había con eso, y me dijo que nada. Que esperaba que yo sí le diera un nieto —relató avergonzado. Matt, impresionado, se levantó y estrechó la mano del pequeño T. K., terriblemente agradecido de saber que por lo menos por uno no tenía que preocuparse.

—¿Tú no vas a decirme que mis padres están trabajando por las leyes del matrimonio gay, cierto? —preguntó esperanzadoramente Taichi. Incluso los que apenas se incorporaban al tema rieron por ello.

—No hermano, aunque para tu fortuna si puedo decirte que nunca los he oído decir cosas crueles sobre los gays o las lesbianas —le ilusionó con una vibrante sonrisa, Hikari.

—¡GOOOOOL! —exclamó Daisuke levantando los brazos y chocando las manos con Tai. Todos rieron de nuevo.

—Aún no me has respondido, hermano —le recordó Takeru a Yamato. Este le miró un instante, clavó sus ojos en su prometido al siguiente y luego le regaló una discreta sonrisa confiada.

—Si no lo aceptan no importa, nuestra vida no va a detenerse por eso —explicó las nuevas con una sonrisa—. Nosotros estamos saliendo adelante ahora, pero no estaría mal compartir eso con nuestras familias también, ¿No crees, T. K.?

—No sólo lo creo hermano —apoyó Takeru sonriendo—, sino que brindo por ello —dijo alzando su cerveza.

Tan interesados estaban todos en la conversación, que cuando la pareja vino a ver, el grupo entero gritó—: ¡Salud!

Definitivamente, no había mejor lugar para sentirse querido y protegido que el hogar, pensó Taichi, y antes de beber de su botella, besó la mejilla ardiente de Matt, brindando interiormente por haberle conquistado.

_Acabose_

**Notas Finales: **Creo sinceramente que ningún escritor debería decir esto pero… ¡Qué bueno que por fin me libré de esta historia! No iba a ser feliz hasta que la terminara, lleva a#os persiguiéndome, inconclusa y defectuosa. Aún considero que es defectuosa, sobretodo porque fue una de las primeras historias que escribí, pero me alegro sinceramente de tenerla acabada, lista para ser retocada cuando la inspiración lo ordene.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, por favor ayúdenme a saber qué partes necesitan mayor retoque a través de un comentario. ¡Se los agradecería muchísimo!

Saludos =).


End file.
